Jealousy
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: His eyes narrowed as he felt jealousy wash over him. It was anything but fair. What did Kuro have that he did not have?" Jealousy can sure be a pesky thing. ShikaNeji PWP


**Jealousy**

_He could not help it, really. No matter how hard he tried to control that hateful emotion, it never worked. Ever since the day he started dating the Hyuuga, jealousy was his best friend. The whole thing was troublesome!_

_It was not even normal jealousy. No, he would get jealous over silly things, such as how the Hyuuga would smile to a shopkeeper, spend time training rather than spend it with him, and other small very silly things. However, the newest addition to the list took the prize!_

"Kuro-chan, come here boy!" Neji called as soon as he entered their shared house, having just got back from grocery shopping. A loud barking sound was heard and shortly thereafter a furry canine came running, waving its tail eagerly.

Neji put his shopping bags down and scooped the dog into his arms, staring lovingly into dark eyes. "Missed me?" He asked with a smile and gave him a kiss on the head. The dog barked loudly and almost seemed to grin cunningly.

…Or at least that was what Shikamaru saw as he stood not far from Neji. Grumbling something about stupid animals, Shikamaru walked clooser and put his arms around his lover. "Shouldn't your lover be the first one you call out for when you come home?" Shikamaru sent the smirking dog a quick glare before looking at Neji with a slight pout.

Neji raised a fine brow, his mouth twitching before chuckling. "Really?" He spoke sceptically then placed a kiss on the other's forehead. "Tadaima, Shikamaru."

"Okaeri." Shikamaru grunted back.

Putting the dog back on the floor, Neji retook the bags in his hands and walked to the kitchen. Kuro happily bounded in a trail behind him as Shikamaru –once again glaring at the living ball of fur– followed in silence. "I couldn't find those cheese flavored potato chips Chouji likes, so I bought original instead. That's fine right?"

Shikamaru absently nodded, not caring about his best friend's food as he was too busy glaring at the dog which was now standing next to Neji with a ball in its mouth, whining for _his_ lover's attention. 'Troublesome dog.'

Neji quickly finished unpacking the groceries and then once again directed his attention back to the dog. Taking the ball from its mouth he threw it out of the room which the dog quickly ran after. Hearing claws scrape against wooden floor the dog was soon back, ball in its mouth, proudly wagging its tail. "Good boy." Neji praised it and chuckled as he once again threw the ball.

Placed on a stool he watched the scene play out in front of him. A deep frown covered his usually carefree face as his arms crossed over a firm chest. Ever since they – and by they he meant Neji – had bought that dog – the evil _Kuro-chan _– Neji had payed more attention to Kuro and less to him.

His eyes narrowed as a second wave of jealousy washed over him. It was anything but fair. What did Kuro have that he did not have? Sure the dog was more energetic than himself but Neji had never complained. Not before or after they had gotten that stupid canine, so that was not the reason.

He knew he was stupid for being jealous over a dog but he could not help it. The feeling was just suddenly there and the fact the dog always seemed to taunt him did not exactly help. And no, he's not crazy, it actually does.

Shikamaru emitted an aggravated huff, thus earning the attention of his lover. "What's it now?" He heard Neji ask, as said person was busy scratching a furry tummy. The dog looked stupid with its tongue sticking out of its mouth and eyes hanging lazily.

"Nothing." He spoke and turned his head in disgust. Why could not Neji be more thoughtful of his feelings?

"I can tell something's wrong." The man pressed as shuffling sounds crossed the floor. As soon as he felt a hand lightly caress his cheek, Shikamaru looked back up at his lover, squinting his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?" Pale lavender eyes stared amusingly at him which only made him feel more annoyed. 'Great he already knows?' Shikamaru thought as bitterness filled his mind.

"You spend more time with Kuro than you do with me. It's like it doesn't matter whether I'm here or not." He stared off to the side as a slight blush stained his cheeks. He felt –and knew he was – incredibly silly.

Neji broke a smile as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously Shikamaru… Sometimes you're just too troublesome."

Shikamaru frowned. "Aha. Thank you."

Neji shook his head no and pressed a quick kiss to the Nara's lips. "Don't be silly Shika.. There's one thing he can't do that only you can…"

"What?" He asked curiously.

Leaning forward so that their lips almost touched, Neji whispered, "He can't satisfy me the way you can…" before sealing it with another kiss.

Shikamaru grinned with content into the kiss, before they both separated. He grasped a pale hand and stood from his seat. "Should we take this elsewhere?" He asked, causing Neji to smirk and follow him.

But before they left the kitchen Shikamaru threw a last glance over his shoulder. Kuro was on the floor with his boll in his mouth looking confused. Shikamaru smirked and mouthed; 'I win.'

No. Shikamaru was not crazy, he was just incredibly jealous.

* * *

AN: Hmm watching MUCC live today (fun fact: I acted like a fan girl when Tatsuro started singing hanabi. So embarrassing, but it was really good :'3) inspired me to write a short ShikaNeji. Don't ask me how, when or why. To be honest I don't know. My dog's snoring beside me and this came into my mind... Urrgh, I don't even know if it has a point, or if it makes any sense? I simply wrote and posted. Depending on your reviews, I'll keep it up.

Thank you, and sorry for the possible spelling errors, I'm tired and lazy as Shikamaru! ;D


End file.
